


A Little Question, A Little Answer -- Part Two

by whispered_weavings



Series: Chiaroscuro: The Series [3]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A hint o'smut, A little foreshadowing never hurt anyone, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: In which a few more questions get a few more answers...mostly...





	A Little Question, A Little Answer -- Part Two

_Avatar boys... What's your favorite Ghost song? Ghost boys.. what's your favorite Avatar song?_

Special blinks into the room just in time to see Earth gently cleaning you up, and everyone else looking very satisfied. The arch-demon pouts. “I missed all the fun again. I’m just going to take her to my rooms in Hell one of these days.” 

Johannes, having been there before, grins. “She’ll love that. Seriously.” 

Special sighs. “Well, anyway, I have your mail, Papa.” 

As Papa sorts through the mail, you kiss Earth and roll over in Special’s direction. “I’m sorry, Special, we should have waited for you.”

The arch-demon throws himself on the bed next to you and gives you a gentle kiss. “Do not apologize, my precious, I’ll have my way with you soon enough.”

You giggle and nuzzle your nose against his as Papa smiles. “Well, my friends, my loves, it looks like we have another piece of fan mail!” There’s a soft exclamation and Fire, Water, and Tim start up a chant of “Read it! Read it!”

“I would love to, if you would all perhaps be quiet?” Papa says, trying to be serious and not laugh at their silliness, but the chanting picks up with the others until the whole room is echoing with “Read it!” and Papa finally gives in and lets out a belly laugh.

Slowly, the laughter and chanting dies down, and Papa clears his throat. “This lovely person would like to know what our favorite songs from each other’s bands are. So, members of Ghost, what are your favorite Avatar songs? And vice versa.” 

You clap your hands. “I want to know the answer to that too!! Oh it’s like they read my mind…”

Your loves are all scowling in concentration. “Hmmm…” Papa says, “that’s actually quite easy for me. I am passionately fond of ‘Black Waltz.’”

Johannes blinks in surprise. “Really? I didn’t think you’d be a big fan of the screaming-type vocals.”

Papa chuckles. “Well, I’m just full of surprises. I may not be able to do that as well as you, my love, but there is still ‘Mummy Dust.’” He pats Johannes’s cheek. “Besides, the lyrics of the song are so very, very good. You did well, my love.”

Johannes is as close to blushing as you’ve ever seen him. “Thank you, Papa,” he says, grabbing Papa’s hand and kissing it. “That’s...I’m glad you like it.” 

“Of course, my love.” He pulls Johannes in for a kiss. 

“Now there’s no time for that, we’ve got a question to answer!” Fire teases.

There’s laughter as Johannes grumbles and Papa frowns at the ghoul. Then the dark pope smirks. “Well, then you can go next if you’re so worried about it.” 

“Sure!” Fire chirps. “What other song could I possibly like better than ‘Let It Burn’? That guitar work...mmm, beautiful!” He tips an imaginary hat to Tim and Jonas, who bow.

“Yes, but have you listened to ‘Vultures Fly’ lately? That groove is top-notch,” Water says as he idly strokes your leg. “Quality bass work there.”

Henrik smiles and also bows to Water, who gives a double thumbs-up. Then they look over to Air. “I know none of them really have keyboard,” Fire says, “but which one do you like?”

Air smiles faintly. “‘Raven Wine.’ I really enjoy how ominous it sounds, and the chorus is extremely catchy.” 

He starts humming and Earth giggles. “Sing it for us, Air.”

“Not on your life, little brother.” Air’s brow raises. “There’s a reason I’m behind the keyboard.”

There’s soft laughter at his words, and you move over to nuzzle him gently, saying, “I’m sure you sing beautifully,” as if to try to console him. He chuckles and pats your head, then looks to Earth. “How about you? What’s your favorite?”

“O-Oh, well, um. ‘One More Hill.’” He smiles to John. “You really are...well. Great with those drums.”

“Coming from you, Earth, that’s a real compliment,” John says. “If I’d known that, we could have tried using that song during our little drum battle…”

“We still could,” Earth says, feeling unusually silly.

“Hey now,” you say. 

John laughs. “Maybe with actual drums then, my friend.” Earth nods happily, then grins to Aether. 

“How about you?”

Aether chuckles. “My pick is a little...odd. But personally, I am very partial to ‘Silent Songs of the King, Part One.’”

Everyone stares at him in surprise, and Jonas says, “Really?” He looks a little touched. “I haven’t heard someone say that’s their favorite in a long time.” 

“It’s very… haunting. It speaks to me.” Aether tilts his head a little and smiles. “What can I say? I’ve always followed my own path.”

“Well that’s all right,” Tim says. “Instrumentals are some of my favorite pieces. No offense to the singers here, but sometimes the music says everything that needs to be said. Like ‘Genesis’ for example. That’s my pick for best Ghost tune.”

The members from Ghost all nod, even Papa. “Thank you, Tim. It is a very important piece.” Papa sighs softly. “It is good for people to remember that it’s not just I who makes the band. Flattering as the attention is, all my ghouls are extremely talented.” Said ghouls smile and sit up a little straighter in their seats. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Aether says with a smile. “And thank you, Tim. I’m sure that Emeritus the First’s ghouls would be flattered as well.” 

“I like the openers myself,” John muses. “Those funky keyboards that start out ‘Spirit’ really set the tone. Not to mention the drums at the beginning, of course.” He grins. 

Earth blushes. “I...well. Ha. Thank you.” 

John ruffles Earth’s hair as Henrik pipes up, “That’s very true. That transition from ‘Infestissumam’ into ‘Per Aspera Ad Inferi’? Fucking beautiful. Papa, ‘Per Aspera’ live is just brilliant, your singing gives me goosebumps.” Papa smiles and bows from his own seat. 

“Well, if we’re going to talk vocals, how about ‘Cirice’?” Jonas asks with a smile. “Clearly that is one of the most beautiful vocal pieces you’ve done, Papa. And lyrically it’s a masterpiece.”

Papa is beaming now. “Why thank you, your majesty. I am truly touched that you think so.”

Aether groans, though there’s a playful tone to his voice as he laments, “Now he’ll be going on about that all night.” Papa deflates a little, pouting faintly, then turns for Johannes. 

“My love, what about you? You haven’t mentioned yours yet.”

Johannes startles just a bit. “What. Who. Me?”

Papa smirks. “Yes, you. You haven’t answered the question yet.” He scowls faintly. “Don’t tell me you don’t like any Ghost songs.”

“Of course I do.” Johannes looks a little embarrassed. “I just...ah, thought it would have been obvious which one I prefer.” At Papa’s insistent gaze, Johannes relents. “I like… I like ‘Jigolo,’ ok? That’s my favorite.” 

Papa blinks, and the start of a smile curls his lips. “‘Jigolo,’ huh? You know, that does fit you.” He cocks his head a little. “But which version?”

Johannes picks at a loose thread in his shirt. “Acoustic. The guitars are great, but your voice…” He closes his eyes and shivers. “Yeah...definitely acoustic.” 

“Oh my love,” Papa croons as he cups Johannes’s cheek, and everyone starts debating the merits of various Ghost and Avatar tunes until Earth, a quizzical look on his face, sits up straight. 

“Wait, we...well. We didn’t get Special’s answer. Special, what’s….” His voice trails off as he turns to look for the arch-demon.

But Special isn’t paying much attention, as he’s pulled you under him and is kissing you for all you’re worth. There’s laughter once again as Earth pouts faintly and tugs on Special’s sleeve. “What?” the demon rasps at the young ghoul.

“What’s your favorite Avatar song?” Earth asks, a frown creasing his forehead. 

“‘Hail the Apocalypse,’” Special all but barks, then shoves his tongue back in your mouth. 

\--------------

_Question to the whole cast: I'm really curious to see how you'd all describe yourselves with three aesthetics! What are everyone's favorite alcoholic drinks?_

Johannes frowns as he looks over Special’s shoulder, reading the next question. “What the fuck is an aesthetic?”

Special pauses, then twists to look up at the wolf behind him. “I … I honestly am not sure, wolf. It sounds… modern.”

You giggle. “Why are you asking about aesthetics? What’s the question?” 

Special looks back down to the paper. “Describe yourself with three aesthetics? And what our favorite drinks are.” 

You blink, then grin. “Okay. How about I think of the aesthetics for all of you?” 

“You’re gonna have to, because I still don’t know what they are,” Johannes grumps.

“Wait now,” John frowns. “How are you going to answer this? You can’t possibly know the right answers for all of us.”

You cross your arms and raise one eyebrow. “Oh I can’t, can I? I bet you I can nail each one of you perfectly.”

“I’m pretty sure you already have, sweetness,” Johannes says with a smile.

Blushing, you nudge him. “You know what I mean, goof.”

John smirks, crossing his arms back at you. “And what if you can’t huh? That’s a pretty bold statement.” 

“Yeah, you gotta back that up!” Fire exclaims, wrapping his arms around your shoulders from behind.

You blink. “Are you trying to make me bet? Naughty boys!” They just grin and high-five each other. 

“That does sound like fun though,” Papa all but purrs. “A consequence if you lose, and a reward if you win.” 

“I like it,” John says, nodding. “Hmm, let’s see, a consequence for losing … hmmm. Sounds like a good time for a spanking. Five good swats each time she’s wrong.” His eyes sparkle. “And NO coming.” 

You smile. “I would be worried, but I know I can do this, so you’re on!”

“And if you win...we’ll each make you come once with our mouths,” Papa says as he strokes your cheek, and you shiver.

“That sounds incredible. Okay, give me some time to think.” And you lie back against the couch, closing your eyes. 

“In the meantime,” Special tears his eyes away from you, “the rest of us could list our favorite drinks. Sound good?”

Everyone nods. “Way I see it, we have the easy part,” Johannes says. “Hope your ass is ready, sweetness.” Eyes still closed, you stick your tongue out; Johannes laughs. “OK, I’m a vodka man myself. Speaking of which…” and he heads for the mini bar. “Who’s next?”

John raises his hand. “While you’re back there, you want to get me a gin and lemon?”

“Do I look like a bartender?” 

“No, but you’re back there and I’m not so…” They flip each other off, but Johannes starts making the drinks. 

Papa laughs softly, standing and following his wolf behind the mini bar. “A wonderful idea--let’s have some drinks while we talk about drinks. For me,” and he pulls a wine bottle with the Ghost logo on it out from an ice bucket, spelled to never melt, “I will always love Papastrello.” 

Tim snickers a little bit. “That is extremely on point. I’m a simple man, just give me some beer.” 

Special snaps his fingers and tosses the summoned six-pack at Tim, who catches it with a grin. “Good man. Nothing wrong with a beer, although if I’m indulging, I prefer those fruit punch drinks, what do they call them…. Florida Hitters?”

Water and Fire are laughing almost instantly. “Slammers. Alabama Slammers…” Water says breathlessly in between guffaws. 

Special nods, snaps again, and his favorite drink is in his hand. “Yes. That’s right.” And he takes a long drink.

They watch as he pounds it all down in one pull, and Water grins. “Good thing you’re not human--that puts a lot of people on their ass. For me, I love a piña colada, they’re so tasty!” 

Fire makes a face. “I’ll never understand liking coconut. I’ll take Dr. McGillicuddy's Mentholmint Schnapps!” 

Water makes a face back. “That is sickeningly sweet though!” And they start wrestling on the couch.

“You’re both wrong,” Aether says. “You know nothing until you’ve had a white nun.”

Johannes looks over. “Ah...dude? We’re talking about drinks, not sex. For once.” 

Aether just shakes his head. “Oh my dear wolf … a white nun IS a drink, it’s… never mind.” He smiles. “Who else needs something? Jonas?”

“Spiced rum has been my choice for a very long time, Aether, I’m not about to change my mind now,” Jonas says. 

Henrik smiles and nods. “It is good. Personally, I love a good, bright mead.” He looks over to Earth, sitting with you on the couch and rubbing your feet as you think. “What about you, little dude?”

Earth blushes faintly, but smiles. “Spiked hot chocolate, especially when it’s cold out.”

Air nods. “It suits you, little brother. My favorite is whisky on the rocks. It can be harsh, but it warms your belly just fine.” 

Amid the laughter and banter of your loves, you open your eyes and smile. “Got it,” you whisper, and you sit up. 

Johannes, who always seems to have one eye on you no matter what, is the first to notice that you’re no longer focused inward. “You ready for our little bet, sweetness?” he asks, a smirk dancing at the edge of his mouth.

“Always,” you answer firmly. “But I think it’s you who needs to get ready, actually.”

You crack your knuckles, then point to Papa. “Your three aesthetics are dark and messy sheets, rose petals on skin, and a choir singing in a dark church.” You point to Air. “Storm clouds, gleaming piano keys, and church bells ringing.” You move to Earth, and you smile. “Snuggly warm blankets, a forest on a spring morning, and cupcakes.” The small ghoul wiggles in delight.

Fire frowns. “Those all sound … pretty spot on, actually. How about me?”

You grin. “Cinnamon gum, Fireball candies, and the backstage area where the models are all changing and strutting around at a fashion show.” Before Fire can respond you turn to Aether. “And you, my love, are an overstuffed bookshelf, tarot cards all laid out in a spread, and a formal masquerade ball with a lot of beautiful dancing.” You’re in a zone now as you turn to Special. “The flash of a camera, melted candles on an altar….and handcuffs.”

Special’s laugh is bright as it rings through the room. “Oh you are good, precious. Very good.”

You grin, turning to Jonas. “You, my king, are a crown sitting on a throne, the opening of a cave high up in the mountains, and a guitar, lit up by a ray of light, the strings glowing.” Jonas looks a little flabbergasted as you turn for Water. “You: ocean waves in a storm, headphones left on a pillow, and sitting on a screened-in porch, listening to rain on a tin roof.” 

Water smiles. “I really like the sound of that.” You smile, as if to say, “of course you do.” 

You stand up and move to Henrik, cupping his cheeks with both your hands. “Spilled wine bottles, a panther watching its prey, and wind chimes softly sounding in the breeze.” He smiles and kisses you quick before you move over to Tim. “Two crossed cavalry swords, galloping horses, and a cheerful pub where everyone knows your name.” You giggle as he stares at you, impressed. 

Finally, you stand in front of Johannes and John, hands on your hips. “You two ready for this?” They nod, eyes wide at how quickly you went through the others. “John: a quill with parchment and ink, a set of daggers, and a crow holding a key in its beak.” His jaw drops in surprise as you turn for Johannes, who almost takes a step backwards. “My wolf…” You reach up, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Raven feathers, dreamcatchers, and an abandoned theme park.” 

Johannes’s breath hitches as he stares down at you. “Sweetness…” And then he’s kissing you, not even minding that he’s lost the bet. After all, making you come is like winning too. 

\-----------------

_((Are we still allowed to ask the cast questions? If not I apologize, feel free to ignore)) Er, Your Dark Majesty? (how the fuck do I politely address Satan) When you said that if you fucked the goddess with your, er, endowment, she'd be lost to her men, did you mean it like you'd be so good it would ruin her for anyone else, or is there some kind of magic thing that would happen and add her to your unholy harem (if you have one)?_

Special blinks, then hands the paper to Papa. “Well now, this is a surprise,” Papa says with a soft laugh. He closes his eyes for a moment, and a silky voice suddenly purrs, “I have received fanmail? I am thrilled!” 

Everyone looks over to see Satan floating in the air, lounging as if on a chaise. “Come come, let me see!” They blow kisses at you, then make a grabby hands motion. “So very unexpected but so very wonderful! I hardly know how to act….” Papa’s laugh makes Satan laugh too. “Don’t judge … it’s not every day I get fanmail, you know.”

Papa stands and walks the paper over, accepting a kiss from the dark lord, then steps back to let them read. “Oh, such a good question! While the former would be a compelling enough reason on its own, it is the latter. It is much like Papa’s thrall--only, with my, hm, endowment,” and they run their hand down their extremely impressive, and uncovered, cock, “there’s no breaking free. Ever. If I fuck someone, they’re mine forever.” They tap their lips, thinking. “I do have a harem, yes--but it’s made of demons. A few mortals who have caught my eye and consented to be mine for eternity...but demons, mostly.” They turn their gaze on you and smile widely. “You know, my treat, you have a standing invitation to join whenever you’re ready.”

All you can do is blush, fast and furious. “Yes...yes, I think you may have mentioned that before.”

Satan winks. “Just say the word.” Tearing his gaze away from you, they look at Papa. “Was that it, then? No other questions?” If you’re not mistaken, they are pouting a little.

Papa smiles apologetically. “That was it for now, my lord. Thank you for coming.” 

Satan sighs. “Well, a momentary distraction is better than none at all.” And they disappear, though you feel a stroke to your cheek as they go. You flush, but smile--a visit from Satan is always interesting. 

\-----------

_For Papa or the Ghouls: what are some of the basic rules for the clergy past "no slut shaming"? For the Avatar boys: how would Simon fit in?_

All the ghouls look at Jonas and the rest of the wolves as Papa finishes reading the question.

“Who’s Simon?” Aether asks.

Johannes is staring at the floor, one leg bouncing furiously up and down. Finally, he bursts up from his seat and leaves the room. You move to get up and follow him, but Jonas grabs you and pulls you back down next to him. “My flower, it’s best if you let him go and...calm down. Simon is...a difficult subject.”

You blink, and then it clicks, and your hands fly to your mouth in horror. “No! Tell me...tell me he didn’t have to…”

Jonas’s eyes fill with tears, and he pulls you into his arms, cupping the back of your head as you cry softly against the king’s shoulder. He motions for Papa to go ahead and answer his side of the question, and the pope clears his throat. “Well, yes, there are other rules. Be true to your convictions, do no harm unless you’re defending yourself or others, do not steal or lie. You know, the usual stuff. Of course, there are places in the church regular sisters and brothers are not allowed to go unless instructed or accompanied.” His mismatched gaze sweeps the room, taking in the somber expressions and guarded body language of Henrik and Tim, and John looking as upset as Johannes had, and he clears his throat. “We can talk about Simon another time, Kungen.”

Jonas simply nods. 

\--------------

_Do any of the wolves have any other special powers past [Ultimate Sniff] and [Pooch Mutate]_

Fire and Water howl with laughter, clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor. Papa himself is chuckling as well while the boys from Avatar Country all frown. “Pooch mutate?!” Johannes snaps. “We have other forms too!”

You pat his arm gently, trying to soothe him and keep yourself from laughing. “It’s a...a… a term of endearment, my wolf,” you whisper.

“Endearment? Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Johannes snarls.

“It’s all meant in the best possible way. After all, it’s your fans, my love.”

As Johannes huffs and pouts, Henrik, shaking his head, explains. “Other than...well, those two powers, our saliva has healing properties. Usually for small cuts or play bites that go too far.” 

“Our eyesight is also stronger than normal humans, and shapeshifters don’t tend to get sick either,” John says, taking a bite out of an apple. 

“And,” Tim says, head on your lap, “we also live much longer than humans as well. It’s not unusual for shapeshifters to reach two or three hundred years old.” 

You look at each wolf in turn. “You all look really good for your age.”

Jonas exchanges a knowing look with the others. “Oh you have no idea, my flower. No idea at all…”

\-----------

_For Satan and Special: What was hell like before Imperator left for the church_

Satan, lounging on the couch, looks to Special, who’s combing his fingers through your hair as you sleep off another round of orgasms, and to everyone’s surprise they both look a little...nervous. “...the thing about Imperator is...she means well. She loves our lord, and our church, and Hell...but she’s a little…”

“Draconian?” Papa mutters.

“Bitchy?” Johannes snorts. 

“...overzealous,” Satan supplies diplomatically. “I would constantly have to remind her to go easier on those in hell who committed the grey-area crimes. You know, like… ‘My daughter couldn’t afford medicine so I stole it’ type of deals.” Satan scowls. “Honestly, they don’t even belong down there in my opinion, but God’s an ass like that, so…” 

Special shrugs. “It honestly wasn’t awful. But things did quiet down a lot once she left.” 

“And you do love to remind us of that fact, whenever you can,” Papa snarks, and Special just smiles. 

\------------

_Have you guys had to deal with other members of the high clergy about your relationship(s), like the Third's relatives or a certain good Cardinal? (honestly i just want the goddess to meet his ghouls XD five bucks between dew and swiss she's tomato colored within ten minutes)_

Papa and the ghouls look at each other. “I mean, other than Imperator thinking you’re blinded by her pussy,” Fire jokes, and Air elbows him. 

Papa chuckles. “Well, thankfully, none of my other relatives are here. My brother is currently with his harem somewhere else in Europe, and my father is out on other business. I’ve never really been sure what he does when he’s not here, to be honest…” he trails off, rubbing his chin.

“Who’s this Cardinal they mention?” you ask curiously. 

“Ah, Cardinal Copia. He’s rather high up in the ranks, and he’s my father’s, that is, Papa Nihil’s, assistant. He’ll be wherever my father is,” your Papa explains. 

At that moment, the door opens and Johannes walks in, pushing a cart of food. “Dinner is served!” he says cheerfully, and the question is forgotten as everyone sits down to eat. 

\----------------

_will air and special ever get to tag team the goddess? between those two she won't be able to walk for a week and i DESPERATELY want special to get a piece of her. christ i love that ghoul._

Air looks at Special. Special looks at Air. They both look at you. And you blush til you’re red all over, and look at the floor. 

“That is probably the best idea I’ve heard since….the plague,” Special says. “We really need to give this some thought...” The two ghouls grin to each other as you slowly back up towards the door. 

“I-I um...I have...bye!” And you run away.

“Can’t run forever, little one,” Air murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to bitch-image for the fun question about the aesthetics! The rest were all anonymous asks from D's Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you so much for the questions and for reading and all the fabulous comments and just basically coming along with us on this wild ride -- we are so grateful and we love you all! 
> 
> Next Thursday -- **Chiaroscuro: Aura** will begin posting! We can't wait to share the next chapter of the story with all of you!


End file.
